


Anniversarus Interruptus

by adafrog



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Hewligan - Fandom, Thought Crimes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Anniversarus Interruptus<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Hewligan<br/>Warnings: It’s really not more than PG.<br/>A/N: Written for aqualegia for the fic exchange. I hope I got what you wanted, and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversarus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Brendan looked up as Freya set something on his desk. 

“Happy Anniversary, Brendan,” she said as she sat back down at her own desk. 

“Thanks Freya,” He said as he warily peered into the bag. He carefully pulled out the tissue paper, then looked back inside. “Freya,” he whined.

“You like it? Oh, I’m so glad.” She giggled, watching as her partner pulled out the little stuffed bear.

Brendan frowned at the band-aid wrapped around the bear’s left leg. “Freya? I am not a little woobie bear.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help it.” She smiled at him. “I’ll never forget walking into your hospital room, and seeing you all trussed up with a cast, being comforted by your handsome stranger.”

“Mmm…” Brendan smiled, remembering. “He is quite handsome.”

\--------------

“Halt,” Brendan yelled as he chased the fleeing suspect. They had been after the guy for days, and had finally found him in a coffee shop, of all places. Of course, once the perp saw the agents coming for him he ran. Brendan ran after him, while Freya got the car – she could often cut runners off if she could find their thoughts in the melee of the streets. 

Of course yelling didn’t even merit a missed step from the perp, so Brendan kept after him, dodging little old ladies, dogs on leashes, and the occasional street vendor. Finally, after having to jump two sitting street musicians, and cutting between some parked cars, he was almost within reach of his subject, when BAM!

Coming to a few minutes later, he moaned, and opened his eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at him. Brendan sucked in a breath, and tried to move his head back, but just ground his head harder into the unforgiving pavement. “Ow,” he whined, and started to raise his hand to feel his head.

The handsome stranger gently grasped his forearm, and brought it back down to the ground. “Hold still,” he admonished quietly. “The ambulance will be here any minute.”

“Ambulance,” Brendan asked, alarmed, “why do I? What’s wrong?” He tried to sit up, but was held back by a strong hand on his chest.

“Besides the head injury and passing out?” The stranger asked, with a slightly mocking tone.

“Hey,” Brendan tried to defend himself, “I’ve been injured dozens of times and haven’t needed an ambulance yet.”

“That explains a lot, actually,” the stranger laughed. Then sobering, “you’ve also at least broken your leg, not to mention the road burn you’re gonna have from wiping out after you hit me.”

“Oh no,” Brendan said, worried, “are you hurt, I’m so sorry, I…”

“Hey, don’t worry,” the soft voice interrupted. “I’m fine, I promise. You really just tripped over my leg. You’re the one who did the acrobatics.” He smiled, and squeezed Brendan’s arm again.

Just then Brendan groaned, remembering why he had been running in the first place.

The stranger snatched his hand back, and peered worriedly into his face. “What is it?” He asked, carefully running his hands along Brendan’s arms and good leg, ostensibly looking for injuries he had missed the first time.

Brendan grimaced, “he got away, didn’t he? We’ve been looking for that guy for weeks.” Then, off the slightly odd look he got, “I’m an NSA agent. Brendan Dean.” He raised his hand slightly, and wiggled his fingers in greeting.

The stranger smiled, and wiggled his own fingers back. “Emmett Emmett.” He saw the confused look on Brendan’s face, and continued, “the short story is parents are evil.”

They both laughed, then were interrupted as paramedics poured from the just arrived ambulance. 

The next day Brendan awoke to the smell of flowers, and familiar blue eyes. He smiled, and turned as much as he could toward his visitor. “Hi.”

Emmett set the flowers down on the table, and smiled nervously at Brendan. “Uh, hi,” he stammered. “I didn’t know if you liked...” he pointed at the flowers, “but it seemed the thing to do, so…” He shrugged, and set his hands on the bed railing, squeezing them to hold them still. “I hope you don’t mind that I came. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and they wouldn’t tell me anything over the phone.”

Brendan wiggled the fingers of his free hand, watching as Emmett slowly, carefully reached one of his towards it. “I’m really glad you came.” He smiled as their fingers wove together.

\-----------------------

“Has he forgiven you yet for running into him that day?” She started laughing. “Although really, the entertainment value of you crashing into a civilian and breaking your leg…priceless.”

“Very funny, Freya,” Brendan pouted.

“Now, now,” she soothed, “I’m very happy it all worked out.” Sitting back, “So, you have any plans for tonight?”

“Yes we do,” Brendan smiled happily. “We are having a romantic candlelight dinner at home, with soft music, and absolutely no work calls.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Sure what?” 

“Sure about the no work calls. You didn’t see the call list for tonight?” 

“Nooo…” Brendan denied, searching for the list, then nodding to Freya as she handed it to him. “No, no no no no,” he cried, looking forlornly at it. “I asked weeks ago, Mark told me I’d be okay. Damn it.” 

“Brendan.”

Ignoring his partner, Brendan picked up the phone, and started to dial.

“Brendan,” she yelled, finally catching his attention. “Let me check into it while you call Emmett.”

“Great,” he answered Freya, continuing to dial Emmett’s cell phone. 

A few rings later, Emmett answered. “Hi Brendan, couldn’t wait until tonight?”

Brendan smiled, “I can never wait to talk to you, you know that.” He looked up to see Freya gagging, and tried not to laugh. Waving her away, he focused back on the phone. “About tonight…” 

“Don’t say it,” Emmett ordered.

“I asked for it off, I promise,” Brendan replied. Then, frowning, “They just forgot to put it on the schedule.”

Emmett sighed. “Well, the food will keep until tomorrow night, if that’s what we have to do. It just would have been nice to be able to celebrate on our actual anniversary day, for once.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Brendan replied forlornly. “See you at home?” 

“See you at home whenever you get there. And Brendan, I love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Brendan hung up, and slouched further down in his seat. “This has got to be the…” He stopped as his partner’s phone rang. After she had hung up, he looked up at Freya, and frowned. “We got something?”

She nodded, getting up, and grabbing her coat. “We got something. Let’s go.”

Brendan got to his feet, put his gun in its holster, and followed her out the door. 

Five o’clock found them back at their desks, finishing up the paperwork on the case they had just closed – easily, for once. Brendan sent his report off, then stretched, and looked at the clock. “Hey,” he called to his partner, “it’s only five. Looks like I’ll be home in time for dinner after all.” He smiled, and started gathering his things. 

“Oh Brendan,” Freya warned, “you should have known better than to say that. Now we’re absolutely going to…” she cut off as her phone rang.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Brendan put down his car keys, and instead picked up his gun. “Where to?” he asked as she hung up.

“Restaurant, I’ll tell you on the way there.” She stood up, and led Brendan out of the office.

Brendan looked curiously around as Freya parked the car on a side street. “Well this looks familiar.”

She frowned, “What does?”

“This is the street,” he waggled his eyebrows, “the famous leg breaking, love of my life finding street.”

Freya laughed, “Apparently criminals also like this area because our guy is in a restaurant around the corner.”

“And intel says he’ll come quietly?” He asked, not quite comfortable with the idea of apprehending someone with civilians close by.

“As long as there are other people around, he’s known to be very cooperative.”

“Too bad intel couldn’t supply us with a picture.” He frowned. “Let’s do this, then.” Brendan got out of the car, and they made their way to the restaurant.

They showed their ID to the maitre d. Brendan was slightly confused by his smug look, but shook it off, and following Freya into the restaurant. They tucked themselves into an unobtrusive spot, and Brendan waited while she closed her eyes, and scanned the patrons for the right man. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and tilted her head towards the back. “He’s at the very back. As far as I can tell there are two of them.”

Brendan nodded, checked his gun, then smoothed his coat back into place. “Okay,” he acknowledged, and smoothly moved off toward the back of the restaurant.

As he wound his way around the ubiquitous false walls and large potted plants, he thought that the same things that made it a romantic place to eat dinner made it very dangerous to find a suspect in. Slowing as he approached what he thought would be the last table in the restaurant, he looked back to check Freya behind him, then carefully slid around the wall. “Emmett!” he cried, surprised. 

Laughing, Emmett got up, wrapped his arms around Brendan, and gave him a quick kiss. “Happy anniversary.” 

Brendan narrowed his eyes, and looked at the partners in crime. “You two,” he started, trying to look angry. 

“Mark was in on it, too,” Freya stated smugly. 

Brendan shook his head, and smiled, “what did I do to deserve you two?”

Smirking evilly, Freya taunted, “Must have been something really bad.” She giggled as Brendan took a swipe at her. “Fine, I got the message, not wanted here.” Then, turning serious, “I’m so glad you two found each other. Have a good night.” She waggled her eyebrows, and left.

Brendan snuggled closer to Emmett, and kissed him, lips fitting together perfectly. Pulling back, he dropped light kisses on his nose. “You’ve been working on this a while, then.” 

“Mmhmm,” Emmett agreed, nuzzling Brendan’s neck. 

Squeezing Emmett tightly, he sighed. “Thank you.”


End file.
